Arena Rules
Player Versus Player Arena Mode Summary: PvP Arena mode, or Arena as some players like to call it, takes the SDE Dungeon Explore system and turns it into an easily learned and fast to play war game. A war game is a game about two or more armies fighting it out on a large scale. Some war games may have signature models/characters such as the warleaders in Warmachine/Hordes © war game, while others are just solely about the army such as Axis & Allies ©. SDE Arena takes the former approach by having you take control of a hero & two spawning points, and give you the goal of eliminating destroying either the opponent's hero or spawning points. You can either use a Arena map found here, or more likely use tiles from your SDE set. If you do use tiles, the rules have you use four tiles in a 2x2 format. Do be aware that since Soda Pop Miniatures calls the Arena rules as a living rules set, that they will change it from time to time, so make sure to check up on it from time to time. Set-Up: What you will need: * One Warband per player one hero & two spawning points with their monsters * Wandering Monsters: one Mini boss and one Boo Booty per player * One complete Loot & Treasure Decks * Complete set of SDE Dice blues, 6 reds, & 2 greens * SDE Counters * Arena Play Mat OR ' four Dungeon Tiles' How to Layout/Setup your game: * Place your board This can be done either by rolling out the Arena play mat, or by placing the dungeon tiles. The rules has you two doing it classic SDE style, with each player alternating between choosing and laying down tiles. Since after tiles have been placed player one chooses a side & then player two takes the opposite side, a few players have taken the house rule of each player taking two tile and arranging them to make their side because you can still do that in the main rules, but players new to gaming would recognize that and might be disadvantage because of that. The house rule also allows more advanced players to be open in strategizing their home tiles. Again, once the tiles have been placed, player one chooses his/her side & player two gets the opposite side. * Positioning the models Positioning is made of five parts, but to help avoid confusion, a player's Starting Area is the six squares from their edge of the board going inwards. This will be the back half of his/her chosen tiles. The center line is the line that runs directly through the middle of board, parallel & equal distance to both players' starting areas, with tiles this would be physical seen as the edge of player one's two tiles match up with the edge of player two's two tiles. The battle ground is the middle part of the Arena in between both players' starting areas. # Place Spawning Points Starting with player one, alternate between placing spawning points with each player's first being in their starting area & their second being in the battlegrounds. 2. Place Treasure Chests Simply as stated, but player two goes first in this. 3. Spawn Monsters Again starting with player two, each player alternate spawning monsters until both players have FIVE of this writing skull points of monsters with EACH spawning point a grand total of ten across the map for each player. Monsters can be spawned anywhere they can be legal placed/moved as long part of their base is within two squares of their spawning point. 4. Place Heroes Starting with player one, place your hero in your starting area. 5. Place Mini-Boss Each player rolls a green die, who has the most stars chooses, but does NOT place, which mini-boss to start the game. The player who is the "Owner" of the mini-boss chosen places it on any square touching the Center Line they are big enough, you can have them "straddle" the center line if you wish. At the end of any turn when the first mini-boss dies, the owner of the second mini-boss places their mini-boss down along the center line in the same manner. * Battle Preparation Shuffle the Loot & Treasure decks, and each player draws five LOOT cards to equip their hero. Any unused Loot cards are then discarded [Another house rule is the Loot Mulligan rule, where if one player all five loot cards can only be equipped to two or one slot(s), then that player may choose to shuffle their five Loot cards back into the deck and draw five more and repeat until they can equip three or four of their hero's item slots. Then each player's hero gains a potion token, and both players roll for initiative using their hero's Will Stat. Playing the game/Taking your turn: When it is a player's turn, they may choose ONE of the three options * Spawn * Activate Hero * Activate Monsters Once you have finished which option you have chosen, your turn ends and the other player begins. Spawn: Up to five skull points may be spawned from any spawning point. You may even from both spawning points as long as the total does not exceed five total also means that the non-paired spawning point can spawn monsters belonging to the other different spawning point. A player may only have in play as many monsters listed on their spawning point cards. In addition, you may remove one status effect or wound counter from your hero. Activate Hero: A player may activate their hero if they did NOT activate their hero on their previous turn. In addition to their normal potions, all heroes have access to to the cure potion. Potion; 1; Cure: Heal 2 ''A model affected by heal may remove a number of wounds and/or status effect tokens up to the value of X'' Activate Monsters: '''A player may activate up to five skull points worth of monsters, including wandering monsters warning, since the most common wandering monster is a mini-boss, this will eat up four of your five skull points. Use your skull points wisely. Players may choose to activate monsters in consecutive turns. '''Loot, Treasure & Mighty Monsters: Loot: Every time a hero destroys a monster, they may draw a loot card far no one have given a definitive answer as to whether mini-bosses or booty-boos are different, so the most house rule is to just draw a loot after killing them as well. When you draw a loot you can either equip it immediately, discard it to remove a wound or status effect. If you can't use the drawn loot immediately, or removed a different loot to equip the one you just drew, then you discard it. Treasure Chests: A hero may spend one action point to open a single chest per turn you can only open one chest during a turn. The player rolls a green die to see the result of chest was. After resolving the effects of the treasure chest, the opposing player places the chest anywhere on the battleground at LEAST six squares away from its current location, and not adjacent to a hero chart does not mention what happens when you roll a single star on your green die, because you can, so the three most common house rules are (a) treat it as a re-roll until you get something else, (b) gain a single heart as if they had a successful attack, or as a harsher version (c) treat it as a blank Mighty Monsters: Just like in classic mode, monsters can get tougher. All monsters start at 0 - Dirty Faces, and each time a Rawr! is rolled on the treasure chest roll, your monsters gain an additional cumulative point on the Mighty Monster chart to the max of four would give you a total of 2 blue attack & 2 blue armor dice Note 1: Again these rules are subject to change by Soda Pop Miniatures, so do check there first for the most up to date rules then here to answer any questions you might have. Note 2: While this game mode is faster, it is just as complex as the other game modes. And since it is a war game, you will need different tactics & strategies compared to the other game modes to win. Good Luck! Category:Rules